


Snack

by TheSmutFaries



Series: Quickies [6]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmutFaries/pseuds/TheSmutFaries
Summary: Abbie is in need of a snack while having PMS cravings. Luckily her roomie is perfectly willing to help her out. :)





	Snack

Abbie wasn't sure where it came from. She had simply been sitting there minding her own goddamn business while Crane tried to explain the situation to Irving about someone he had inadvertently offended. 

Of course he was as animated as ever, hands waving back and forth, frustrated look on his face. And that was when the renegade thought popped into her head.

_I wonder if that's the look he gets when he's getting ready to orgasm_.

And then her head filled with images of Ichabod looming over her with that look on his face. When he scrunched his face slightly as he paused in the middle of a stammer, his tongue darted out to touch his lips. Abbie tried not to let it be obvious her sharp intake of breath was imagining his furrowed brow had small beads of sweat clinging to it.

She looked away, feeling her face grow warm. Abbie rubbed the back of her neck and let out a heavy sigh. She jumped, startled when Irving threw a heavy book down on his desk. “Just be grateful Mrs. Jones owes me a favour,” Irving said. “Next time be a little more careful when insulting the curator of the Westchester County Museum of History’s wardrobe choices.”

Ichabod let out a soft sigh and nodded as he picked up the book. “I shall try to do better next time,” he muttered, hugging the book to his chest. 

Abbie tried not to think about what it would be like for Ichabod to hug her to his chest like that. _Stop it, what's wrong with you_ , she scolded herself. 

When he turned to face her, he looked taken aback for a moment then smiled softly. “Shall we go, Lieutenant?”

Abbie swallowed hard and nodded. “Sure, let's go.”

Little did she know her brain was only getting started.

~*~

“Just do it,” Abbie snapped.

Both Jenny and Crane peered at her. “What's happening that's making you think you have a spell on you?” Jenny asked. 

Crane frowned and Abbie looked away from him and back at her sister. Hopefully Crane had no idea that, when they got into the car to leave the police department, she had been contemplating hopping on his lap and having a nice little ride. Or that she had been imagining him bending her over her kitchen table pummeling her within an inch of her life.

“It's just a feeling alright?” she grumbled.

“Okay,” Jenny replied, her hands in the air. 

Ten minutes later she had confirmation of the worst: _There was not a spell on her_. 

After dinner, Jenny took her leave while Abbie eyeballed Ichabod daintily lipping his fingers clean of the sugar glaze from the Cinnabon cinnamon roll he’d had for dessert.

_Dammit, he's a bastard_ , Abbie grumbled to herself. 

“Lieutenant…” he said quietly. “Are you quite well? You have been staring at me for nearly ten minutes, licking your lips.”

Abbie shook her head to clear it. “That cinnamon roll looked delicious,” she replied, hoping to deflect any further questions. She scowled with realization and muttered, “I think I'm getting my period.”

Ichabod looked stunned for a moment. “Perhaps I could fetch you a Cinnabon to curve your menstrual cravings?”

Abbie tried to wrap her head around what he was suggesting. “That is… a fantastic idea. Would you mind picking me up some chocolate and tampons too?”

Ichabod smiled shyly. “I would be happy to do so.”

“The orange ones by kotex,” Abbie stated. 

Ichabod bowed his head slightly then gathered keys and money to wander off on his adventure to the store and cinnabon. Abbie waited until her vehicle disappeared down the street before dashing upstairs.

She stripped down naked and made herself comfortable on the bed. Abbie reasoned she had about forty-five minutes before she had to worry about Crane making it home. The nearest Cinnabon was roughly 9 miles away in White Plains. If she knew Crane he'd go to the ShopRite down the block to get the tampons and chocolate. Then traffic would hold him up some, so forty-five minutes was a minimum.

Plenty of time to fantasize and indulge in some self-gratification without worrying about Crane coming ba--shit. Now she was thinking about Crane coming.

She slipped a hand between her legs as she accessed her playlist on her phone with her other hand. It was more for background noise than anything else. Masturbating in strict silence always made her feel aware.

Abbie rubbed gently at her clit as she rummaged through her bedside table drawer and retrieved her vibrator. She paused for a moment to put in the batteries then resituated herself on the bed. Closing her eyes, she imagined it was Crane's fingers gently pleasuring her instead of her own.

Her nipples tightened as her fingers started to move between her folds with more slippery ease. God it felt so good. Or maybe God was not someone or something she should be thinking about at that moment.

“Crane…” she moaned softly.

Once she felt she was ready, Abbie slipped the tip of her vibrator between her folds and began to gently work it inside of her. Once it was in, she switched it on and turned the dials for the rotating feature and then the vibration. The stimulative “bunny” vibrated against her clit in perfect tandem with the movements of the rest of the vibrator.

She began to gently thrust the device again, sigh and moans freely flowing since she knew no one was around to hear. It wasn't long before she was panting softly, nearing that pinnacle of pleasure she had been craving the last few days.

Abbie shifted up in her bed, reached over her head and grasped the headboard as she moved her vibrator faster and harder. Her wrist was beginning to ache from exertion but she was almost there… almost…

“Oh, God, Crane… ah God, yes…” she whimpered.

“Lieutenant…?”

It was that moment her body decided to convulse. That surprised baritone saying the endearment Crane always used. Abbie suddenly realized it hadn't been her imagination or memory. It had been Crane's actual voice!

Eyes wide, Abbie looked to her bedroom door, which was wide open. She looked at Crane, then at her clock - _it had only been 20 minutes, why the hell was he back already?!_ \- then she looked back at Crane.

In his hands was his favorite cloth shopping bag and a small brown box dazzled with _Valley Bakery_ in elegant script. 

It was then Abbie knew what had happened. He had gone to the little local bakery not too far from the house and popped into the little grocery across the way. _Shit. Why would he do that_?

Crane looked away for a moment, face flushing pink. He then took a deep breath and met her eyes before stalking across the room toward her. Abbie felt her heart falter. Was this it? Was this the moment he threw abandon to the wind and took her like a prize?

“I was in route to Cinnabon,” Ichabod said slowly. “I noticed the bakery we frequent had your favorite cinnamon roll as their special… fresh from the oven and topped with crumbled Snickers bar and drizzled with caramel and chocolate… I felt you would appreciate that more than a pecanbon.”

Abbie couldn't figure out what or how to respond. Not when she had a vibrator going full blast between her legs. Crane set the bag and the box on the bedside table. He reached for her then promptly pulled his hand away.

His eyes slowly roamed over her, drinking her state in. Abbie's own wrist twitched and she pressed the vibrator deeper, biting her lip to hold back a groan of Crane's name.

When he met her eyes again, Crane tentatively trailed his fingertips over her knee in gentle circles. “Do you require further assistance, Lieutenant,” he asked, his eyes positively smoldering.

Abbie wordlessly nodded, her walls contracting around the whirling shaft. Crane stepped away to remove his coat and boots and set them tidily over and in front of the chair at her vanity. His hand rested on her knee as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Slowly, his hand glided over her thigh and swatted her own hand away from the vibrator. He curiously toyed with the dials, gauging Abbie's reaction as he adjusted the speeds and direction of the shafts movements.

It didn't take him long to figure out what she liked and soon Abbie was gripping her pillow with both hands, crying out his name as she dug her heels into the mattress to arch toward him desperately.

There was something magically different about someone else being in control of her pleasure. When Abbie did it herself she could slow down if she wanted to draw it out, when she was getting too close. She could speed up if she wanted to hurry things along.

She had no such control with Crane at the helm. His free hand palmed her breasts and his mouth soon followed. His teeth tugged at her nipples as he held the vibrator pressed deep, vibration at max so the little bunny buzzed hard against her clit.

Abbie gasped loudly and soon enough a scream erupted from her lips, taking shape as Crane's name. Her hips thrust desperately as he let her ride out the waves of her orgasm. He lowered the speeds and lifted his head from her breasts. His eyes focused on her core and he licked his lips hungrily.

Abbie didn't even have time to ask what he wanted to do next before he had withdrew the vibrator, tossed it aside, and fell face first between her legs. He feasted eagerly upon her, Abbie writhed and arched and twisted her body as she howled with pleasure, her legs flailing and curling around his head.

As she twisted away, to give herself a respite from the pleasure, Crane followed. His hand rested flat against the flat plain of her stomach then his arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her hips off of the bed as he rubbed his face in her folds as his tongue burrowed into her.

“Mmmm… nnphh nnnmmm hmmm rmmphh…”

She had no idea what Crane had just said but she liked it. Finally she grabbed a fistful of his hair, her eyes rolling back, as she cackled like a delighted witch. Abbie face warmed as Crane lifted his head. But then he smirked and dived right back in. His wickedly glimmering eyes stayed focused on her face as he sucked at her clit and laved it with his tongue.

“Shit…” Abbie gasped. “Fuck… shit… fuck fuck...oh God… oh God… _Crane_!”

She gyrated against his face as she came, tugging his hair hard. Crane's eyes rolled back as he gave a sinfully indulgent groan. When he released her hips, Abbie rolled onto her side, panting as her entire being seemed to throb and pulsate with release. She softly chanted “oh my God" over and over, like it could soothe the gentle quakes rocking through her body.

It only seemed to calm when she felt Crane's lips on her hip, kissing his way up her side, along her ribs, on the curve of her breast until he was stretched out behind her. “Lieutenant…” he murmured. “Would you care to have further assistance in achieving release again?”

She was ready to tap out, to be honest, two orgasms was more than she deserved. But her hips pushed back against Crane and she felt his arousal prod back in return. Or… no that couldn't be…

Abbie reached behind her and palmed where she had felt the protrusion. Her fingers traced the rigid column held prisoner in his trousers. She suddenly had the desire to have at least one more orgasm. 

“Oh by all means,” she said breathlessly. “Assist however you think you need to.”

She looked back as she felt Crane sit up. Abbie watched him, a small smile on her lips as he pulled his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. She rolled onto her back when he stood and wriggled from his trousers and underwear, biting her own lip to suppress the urge to bite that tempting spot on the back of his thigh, just below the swell of his ass.

When he turned to face her, Abbie gulped as her eyes roamed up and down his body. Just where the hell did he think he was going to be putting that thing?! Her walls fluttered as if to say _right here, bitch. That dick is going into me._

“Damn right it is,” Abbie muttered, shifting around until her spread thighs were turned toward him.

Crane cocked a brow as he climbed onto the bed. He grabbed her knees and pulled her closer. Abbie wasn't sure how she could have possibly gotten wetter, but she had. She put a hand on Crane's chest. “Wait…”

His eyes widened and he sat back on his heels.

“Is… is this something you want or… are you doing this because it's what I want?” she asked tentatively.

Crane reached up and cupped her cheek, tracing the apple with his thumb. “I can think of nothing, or no one, that I have ever wanted more than you.”

As if to illustrate his point, he pulled her mouth to his and kissed her deeply. Abbie surrendered into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she fell back against the mattress and pillows. With surprising ease and almost practiced grace, Ichabod fell between her thighs and slid inside of her with one long stroke. “Oh my god,” she said, her voice dying around the pleasure shooting up her spine. 

Crane's eyes fluttered closed and his jaw went slack. “Good Lord,” he groaned slowly. When he opened his eyes, his finger stroked her cheek and jaw. “You are like heaven,” he said, resting his forehead against hers.

Abbie was still trying to catch her breath, her hands sliding up and down his back, over his shoulders. She had thought him to be impressive at first sight. But damn, he felt _massive_ once inside of her. Her hips thrust against him and shifted trying to encourage him to - “ _Move_ ,” she ground out, her fingernails digging into the small of his back.

He chuckled darkly and placed a peck on her lips. “Is that what you want?” he rumbled.

Abbie shook her head and groaned with frustration. “ _Need it_ ,” she whimpered softly, then slapped his ass with one hand. “ _Move God… dammit._ ”

He braced himself on his elbows and grinned down at her cockily. “Your wish is my command, Lieutenant.”

“ _Oh shit_ ,” Abbie choked as Crane began to slowly move in and out of her. It was her turn to let her jaw hang slack as she revelled in the sensation of his cock thrusting within her. Part of her felt like, if she were to look, she'd be able to see a vague outline of his dick in her belly as it penetrated her.

But look she did. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed that all she could see was the gentle clench of her stomach muscles as she panted for breath. However, it was painstakingly obvious Crane was stretching her to her limits.

She met his eyes once again and whimpered his name. He lunged deep and groaned softly. “I do much prefer you saying my name in this context as opposed to you merely imagining it.”

Abbie wanted to tell him she preferred this too. But every time she tried to speak, nothing more than a soft moan or a deep throaty groan came out because Crane had hit that perfect spot as he rocked into her. 

She also wanted to say he was being far too gentle. Her hands groped and grabbed desperately on to his hips. Abbie tried to spread her thighs further and swatted his ass. “Harder,” she huffed, laughing at the brief, scandalized expression that flitted across Crane’s face.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” he warned.

Abbie tried to glare at him, but Ichabod hadn’t stopped his stroke the entire time and her body practically _sang_ with pleasure. “The fuck I don’t,” she panted. “I said give it to me harder, _Captain_.”

That seemed light some kind of fire in Crane, Abbie could see it in his eyes as he started to deliver her demand. With one hand he dragged her knee further up his side. His other hand grasped the top of the headboard. “Harder you shall have, Lieutenant.”

Abbie would have made a witty remark, but her face warmed and intelligible noises slipped between her lips instead. She was well aware of the deep grunts Crane made with each thrust, driving her closer and closer to her peak.

“Is this how you want it?” Ichabod grunted, canting Abbie’s hips so he could drive into her as deeply as he could, as hard as he could, desperate to keep his mind on something that could allow him to keep pleasuring Abbie without succumbing to his own climax prematurely. He was determined to give her as many orgasms as she could possibly handle, and only then take his pleasure.

No amount of reciting dry, academic facts could keep him from being fully in this moment. Their bodies moved in tandem with each other, one hand on Abbie’s hip, the other still braced against the headboard as he drove into the Lieutenant’s tiny body. With each thrust everything felt hotter and wetter and nothing Ichabod could do would block out the impassioned sighs, groans and the intoxicating, breathless way Abbie said his name with a tremble in her voice.

The hand at her hip slid behind her back, splaying out to support her as her body arched away away from the bed. Abbie's feet kicked and flailed at the air as her walls clenched around his cock. Her fingernails scratched down Ichabod’s chest before groping her pillow.

“ _Ichabod!_ ” she shrieked as her body began to shudder and quake in ecstasy. Then she began to softly sob his name over and over as he drew out her pleasure, until her body went limp and and sighed his name once last time.

Crane gently - and regretfully - withdrew from his beloved Lieutenant's body and lay beside her, drawing her into his arms as she panted for breath. She curled into his embrace, cuddling against him. After a moment she hummed gently and began to stroke the trail of hair down his belly.

Abbie blinked blearily as as she realized he was still fully hard and painfully erect. However when she tried to move to do something about it, she discovered her tingling body was the consistency of jelly. Ichabod caught her roving hand and brought her fingers to his lips to kiss them. “You didn't come,” she said, her voice gently slurring as looked up at his face.

Ichabod hesitated. “I realized we hadn’t talked about much of anything before you were briefly rendered incapacitated,” and Abbie rolled her eyes at his somewhat smug tone. “I didn’t wish to presume.”

Abbie took a deep breath and blew it out, pushing a curl off of her forehead. “I want it all,” she murmured.

Ichabod’s hand stilled from where it was busy caressing every inch of Abbie’s silken skin. He shifted onto his side so he could look her in the eyes. Tentative fingers brushed her hair away from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. A little smile teased the corn of his mouth. “Then by all means, take it however you wish, Lieutenant.”

There was no further encouragement needed on Abbie's end. She gently pushed Ichabod flat against the bed and straddled his thighs. Her hands roamed up his thighs, skirted around the prize she wanted to save for later. Exploratory hands slid up his stomach then his chest. Abbie leaned down to place feathery kisses on the scar there. 

She glanced up and grinned wickedly at Ichabod's sharp breath. Abbie began the downward journey, placing small kisses around his navel. She could feel the thick column of flesh nestled between her breasts. After two kisses just below his navel, Abbie lifted her head. “Do you want to come inside of me, Baby?”

Lust blown eyes gazed at her. Ichabod licked his lips and tried to speak, but was capable only of a small nod. At that, Abbie pushed herself to sitting up again, brushing her hair behind her shoulders. Ichabod's greedy eyes drank her in and he reached for her.

Abbie guided his hands to her breasts as she scooted up his thighs and straddled his hips until his erection was right in front of her. Part of her wanted to suck him like a lollipop. The other part of her knew, once inside of her, that thing was probably gonna blow. There was already a stream precum flowing from the tip. Abbie wrapped her hands around his shaft and stroked, gently spreading the moisture.

Ichabod's hands dropped to her knees and squeezed as he bit his bottom lip to suppress a groan. “Abbie…” he gasped and she felt a not-so-gentle pang of lust between her legs.

Yes, blowjobs could definitely wait until later. Right now this man needed relief. And she was just the woman capable of doing the job. “Is there something you want?” she asked, her voice low and raspy from screaming.

That’s… gotta be a first.

She can feel Ichabod’s fingers flex against her knees - in agitation, in anticipation - Abbie can’t be sure.

The expression on Ichabod’s face is tortured, though.

It made her smile.

“Must you tease me so?” he asked, his hands now on her thighs like steel bands. 

Abbie grinned. “It’s not teasing if I do what you want,” she said, and enjoyed the way Ichabod’s breath hitched. “But you must tell me what you want.” She tilted her head, regarding the flush that spread across his chest and face. Abbie released Ichabod’s tumescence and moved forward, shivering at the sensation of her clit dragging along the steel of his cock.

She rocked against it in earnest, drawing a groan from Ichabod that made her giggle. Abbie did it again and bit her lip at how his eyes flashed. “What do you want, Ichabod,” she asked again, her breath catching as her body tightened with need again.

“You,” Ichabod breathed. He lifted Abbie as if she weighed nothing, and groaned with appreciation when she took the initiative to adjust his length to be enveloped in her wet heat. “ _Oh dear lord_ ,” he moaned, once again being slowly sheathed inside of her body.

Abbie wished to echo his sentiment, but she was too busy choking on dick. “Shit,” she finally managed to whimper, her hand at the base of her belly as she started to gently bounce up and down.

Her head fell back as she let out an ecstatic wail, riding him harder. Abbie slumped forward, catching herself with her hands on Ichabod's chest. She swirled her hips and groaned softly.

Just as she suspected, it didn't take much for Ichabod to grab her hips and pull her down against him as his own arched up against her. Abbie's eyes widened and her lips formed a surprised “O” as her body shook yet again. She also got to bear witness to the fact that the face he made before orgasm was a thousand times better than a mere frustrated expression. 

It looked like his face was about to explode, sweat beading on his brow. He let out a loud roar as she felt his cock jerk and throb inside of her as he found release. After a moment his features softened, the tension left his body as he relaxed and softly moaned her name, like a gentle prayer.

“Oh _God_ ,” Ichabod practically shouted. “Abbie… oh Abbie. My Abbie…” 

He gathered her to his chest and rolled, pinning her beneath him as he kissed her soundly. Abbie bit her lip to hide a grin when he lifted his head. She lightly stroked his beard then patted his face. “My man,” she murmured, nuzzling her nose against his. 

Abbie gave him another kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you.”

Ichabod blinked down at her in surprise and Abbie felt her face warm. There was no way to backpedal now. Not after everything that had just happened. Suddenly a lazy smile spread over his lips. 

“I would have thought I would be the first to share such a sentiment,” he replied. “I was trying to decide on a way to say I loved you without actually saying the words so as not to frighten you away.”

Abbie chuckled softly as she realized what had actually led to this happening and suddenly she knew he had long been trying to say it without using the actual words. “You went to get me a PMS snack and menstrual products. You've been saying it all along.”

Ichabod’s smile widened. “Whether through word or deed, my regard for you is incalculable,” he said. “For I would get you a million PMS snacks and all the menstrual products if it meant your comfort and happiness.”

Abbie laughed. “A million tampons,” she mused. “I’ll pass. But what else you got?”

Ichabod pretended to consider. “A lifetime of love and devotion, with every possible moment therein dedicated to making your body sing with pleasure, and your heart brim with adoration?”

He wasn’t smiling anymore, and even Abbie’s small smile dropped off with the seriousness of his words. There was something in the air that felt charged, like her response was of the utmost importance to the universe. 

“Promise?” she whispered.

“I do,” Ichabod said as he searched her eyes. “What say you, Grace Abigail?”

Abbie felt herself nod. “I do,” she said simply, and she shivered as he leaned down to brush his nose against hers.

“To seal our accord,” he rumbled, and kissed her deeply.

Abbie felt as if they were going to spin off into the universe, the rich promise and _rightness_ of it all in their kiss. The universe must have been satisfied because when they parted everything and nothing had changed.

“Damn,” she breathed, staring at Ichabod in wonder.

“I have to agree,” he said with a smile. “So, my beloved, I pose to you a question. Would you like to enjoy your confectionery snack or shall I endeavour to give you a few more orgasms?”

Abbie turned to see the box from the bakery still perched on her nightstand. “The bun can wait - I’m craving a snack of a different kind,” she purred, and laughed as Ichabod rolled them over.


End file.
